


Shikon Miko and A Pack Of Dwarves

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of non connected Inuyasha and Hobbit crossovers. Rating varies by chapter. Told mostly as drabbles. Suggestions and prompts welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shikon Miko and A Pack Of Dwarves

**Shikon Miko and A Pack Of Dwarves**

**A series of non connected Inuyasha and Hobbit crossovers. Rating varies by chapter. Told mostly as drabbles. Suggestions and prompts welcome.**

* * *

 

**Male: Thorin**

* * *

 

Being a Halfling, half dwarf and half mortal, she used to people staring at her. It came with the territory, yet as everyone gazed at her, whispers floating about, she could only flush red. Her hand twitched in a much large male hand, making her companion toss her a small concerned glance. She merely gave him a forced smile. “Thorin…”

Said man, the prince of Dwarfs, scoffed. He knew why she was so uneasy. She was a new breed, the symbol of a joining between the dwarves and the children of man. She had grown up being judged and looked down on. It was only his friendship with her that saved her from worse.

It annoyed him to end to see others look down on her; she was a strong wonderful woman. One of the very few he respected at that. Females in his race were rare so to see her being treated as less than a dwarf upset him.

They were not elves! Said race was stuck up, had a better than thou attitude and loved nothing more than looking down on anyone not of their race. So to see his own kinsmen act in the same fashion left a foul taste in his mouth.

With a dark glare at those who were wagging their tongues he turned on his heel and pulled the slightly smaller female along behind him. His grip on her hand strong and comforting, he would see her smile again. To hear her carefree laugh as he showed her even more about her heritage she did not know.

She had been raised by humans for most of her life and only recently had been found once again by her father and brought back to their kingdom. She was young compared to him and he wanted to be there for her, to protect her and teach her and…

He shoved the thought down. Her father was a high ranking general in his grandfather’s army; he did not wish to make things even more complicated by adding his own budding feelings into the mix.

“Thorin stop thinking so hard, it’ll give you gray hair.” Her voice was light, joking and it made him crack a smile as he gripped her hand a wee bit tighter. Without knowing it she had stilled the turmoil running rampant in his head and heart. If anyone knew of the sway she, a Halfling and a female at that, had over him…well.

He honestly didn’t care but he knew others would and they would take it out on her and that thought put a fire under him that not even a fire drake could match!

“Geez are you getting senile already?” Her voice was still light yet he could hear the string of concern lacing it. He merely gave her a cocky grin, hopping to ease her worries and make her smile. “I’m assure you I am not  _that_  old, and even if I was I know you would be there to help me should I become an old fool.” She only flushed but nodded her head eagerly in agreement.

“Of course! Can’t have you wandering about like some wayward old wizard we both know can we?” The laugh in her voice made him smile. How was it that such a tiny slip of a woman had such sway over him? “Honestly Kagome I don’t know what I would do without you.” His words were sincere and set her face a flame. It made him chuckle as she ducked her head and avoided his gaze like the blushing girl she was.

“I’m the one who should be saying that.” She paused to glance up at him, her face serious, “Without you I would be lost and I am grateful you count me as a friend. You are and always will be very dear to me Thorin.” He swallowed thickly, wanting to badly to just tell her of his budding feelings. To take what in his mind was already his, yet he held his tongue. Now was not the time…not yet, minds were far too narrow at the moment. But he would wait and he would plan and he would one day take her as his. For now he had to settle for this, and he would enjoy every minute of it.  


End file.
